Exposure to toxic levels of metals causes significant negative chronic health problems in the exposed populations. During and after exposure, metals such as manganese, lead, nickel, mercury, etc. are present in biological fluids. A fully integrated wearable device would enable real time monitoring of exposure levels. This would quickly alert those exposed to toxic concentrations of metals and mitigate the chronic health problems caused by exposure. Bioanalytical Systems Inc. will partner with Fraunhofer USA, Inc. Center for Coatings and Diamond Technologies to develop wearable device for the continuous monitoring of metals in biological fluids such as sweat. Fraunhofer USA, Inc. will optimize the geometry of flexible boron-doped diamond electrodes with multiple working electrode for use with a multiplexer potentiostat developed by Bioanalytical Systems Inc. This device will be capable of detecting metals at the concentration levels present in sweat through anodic and cathodic stripping voltammetry and the wearable device will be a battery powered potentiostat capable of Bluetooth communication and will be controlled by a cell phone or tablet.